Hidden Stars
by Snowwhisker
Summary: No longer to be updated! Brackenfur is forced to go a long way from home. He and Rowanclaw of Shadowclan find Meadowclan, a devastated clan, whose warrior ancestors have mysteriously disappeared. I don't write good summaries. Read and review
1. Prologue

Hidden Stars

Prologue

In a dusky meadow, sat two cats, talking in whispers.

"Moonstar," whispered one. Moonstar turned to the other cat. Moonstar was a tall silver she-cat with bronze eyes. The other cat was Dewwhisker, a handsome tabby tom.

"I know." Snapped Moonstar, "Where is my deputy?"

"He was catching a bird and fell out of a tree. He's in my den now."

"We must go back and tell him, about the stars…" Both cats looked back to the sky. It was black, there was not even a moon.

Dewwhisker nodded and led Moonstar to the Medicine Cat Den, where a small black cat was sleeping.

"Ivyclaw," Dewwhisker said quietly, "Ivyclaw, wake up!" Ivyclaw opened his sleepy eyes.

"What now?" He stood on his feet awkwardly. He squinted to see the medicine cat and his leader.

"It's so dark. Is something wrong?" He was suddenly alert. He looked up and cried in a startled voice,

"Where are the stars? Why are they not out?" Ivyclaw looked frantic. Moonstar silenced him. She shook her head.

"Starclan isn't up there, we know. Tomorrow we shall go to highstones. I'm sure it is nothing," she tried to reassure them and herself, "But be wary. This could be something very serious after all."

The three cats nodded to one another. In agreement, they separated until morning.


	2. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**_Thunderclan_**

**LEADER**

Firestar- Orange tom

**DEPUTY**

Brambleclaw – tabby tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

Leaftail – light tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS**

Brightheart – white and ginger she-cat

APPRENTICE -Leappaw –pale gray tom

Cloudtail – white tom

Dustpelt – Dark brown tabby tom

Ferncloud – pale gray she-cat

Brackenfur – Golden tabby tom

Ashfur - pale gray tom

APPRENTICE - Sprucepaw – dark gray she-cat

Rainwhisker - dark gray tom

Sootfur – pale gray tom

Thornclaw – golden tabby tom

APPRENTICE - Shrewpaw – brown tom

Spiderfoot – black and brown tom

Sorreltail – white tortoise-shell she-cat

Whitecloud – white she-cat

**QUEENS**

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Squirrelfur – ginger she-cat

**ELDERS**

Cinderpelt –gray she-cat (retired medicine cat)

Mousefur – brown she-cat

Longtail – tabby tom

Goldenflower – pale ginger she-cat

* * *

**_Meadowclan_**

**LEADER:**

Moonstar – silver she-cat with bronze eyes

**DEPUTY**

Ivyclaw – small black tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

Dewwhisker – tabby tom

**WARRIORS**

Sharpfoot – pale gray tom

APPRENTICE - Smokepaw – dark gray tortoise-shell she-cat

Emberstripe – ginger she-cat

Nightfoot – black tom

APPRENTICE - Spottedpaw – calico she-cat

Tangledfoot – tabby tom

Pebblefur – Gray tom with black spots

APPRENTICE - Frostpaw – white tom

Grasseyes – Dark tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

APPRENTICE - Palepaw – light tabby she-cat

Robinpelt – brown tom

Lavapelt – orange tom

Silverflower – gray she–cat

**QUEENS**

Puddletail – beautiful tortoise-shell she-cat

Wingfur – white she-cat

Lightfoot – pale golden tabby she-cat

**ELDERS**

Oneear – deaf in one ear; black tom

Speckledfur – tabby she-cat

_**Other cats**_

Brackenfur – previously of Thunderclan

Rowanclaw – ginger she-cat, previously of Shadowclan


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Brackenfur and Ashfur headed out on an early morning patrol, with Sprucepaw, a young apprentice. Down by the border of Shadowclan, Ashfur stopped abruptly.

"I smell Shadowclan intruders," he snarled under his breath. "Sprucepaw, go back to camp." The apprentice was disappointed, but she didn't know how to fight yet.

"Why don't we both split up?" Brackenfur suggested calmly. Ashfur thought a minute then nodded his head.

"Right, then. I'll go this way, you go that way," Brackenfur stuttered. The toms walked off in separate directions.

Brackenfur ran through the woods. Sitting on a green hill, was Rowanclaw, a ginger she-cat of Shadowclan. He padded over to her.

"Brackenfur," she exclaimed, "I've been looking for you! What took you so long? Does anyone in Thunderclan suspect that-"

"No. No one knows yet. Are you alone?" He rubbed his tabby pelt against her. She smiled.

"Nightwing is here, too. She's the only cat I've told though. She's hiding in a bush. She wouldn't let me come alone, she's afraid we'll get caught. Sometimes I'm treated like a kit." Rowanclaw let out a purr of laughter. Brackenfur licked her ear caringly. Suddenly a twig snapped, and the air was filled with the smell of blood. Brackenfur tore away from Rowanclaw.

"Ashfur?" he hissed. For a second, all was silent, but then Ashfur appeared. He had found Nightwing. Ashfur and Nightwing fought bitterly. They bumped into Rowanclaw who tumbled down the hill. Brackenfur was frightened terribly for her, so he ran after. He, too, began to roll down the hill. They both fell into a wet, unstable tunnel. Upon contact, the tunnel caved in and separated them from Nightwing and Ashfur.

The two cats coughed. Rowanclaw was covered in dirt. Brackenfur got up sleepily.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to her.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Ashfur!" He called.

"I hear you." Ashfur had quit fighting Nightwing and was now listening carefully to Brackenfur through the wall of stones. He added, "You're going to have to go around the tunnel."

"Alright," Brackenfur answered slowly. "I guess we could do that."

"Is that Shadowclan Mouse-brain still there? You should probably take her with you, even if she was trespassing."

"Hey! Who you calling a Mouse-brain!" Rowanclaw yelled vigorously. Brackenfur nudged her and walked out of the cave. She followed him sourly.

"Let's walk around this way." Rowanclaw hesitated but strode over to him and rubbed her head against his pelt.

"I'm sorry," she mewed sweetly. "But it shouldn't take too long to go around. I doubt Ashfur realized that you've mated with me." He looked into her eyes and nodded.

Brackenfur and Rowanclaw weren't very far when they came to a massive gorge. They stopped and stared at it for a solid moment. They decided for the best to walk around until they could cross it safely.

They hiked for the rest of the day. At night, they found a place to rest, under a small tree. In the morning, they rose, and set off again. At noon the next day, the gorge was beginning to get smaller.

"We should be able to cross soon." The forest, though way out of the border for their clans, was similar to theirs. It had tall, luscious green trees and similar prey. But after a while the trees thinned out into a meadow.

"Where are we?" Rowanclaw complained.

"Hush. I heard something." He hissed gently. They pricked their ears.

Three cats appeared. Two of them were large toms and the other was a young she-cat. One of the toms was tall and pale gray. The other was pure black. The she-cat was a gray tortoise-shell, who growled at them.

"What are you doing in Meadowclan territory, Rogue?" The gray tom snarled.

"Meadowclan?" They echoed.

* * *

I know the end is kind of abrupt. I hope it'll get better. REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

**"Meadowclan?"** The cats said together. "What is Meadowclan? There is only Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Starclan…" 

"They aren't worth words, rogue scum!" The pale gray tom extended his arm to claw them, when the black cat stepped forward.

"You two know of Starclan?" He mewed pleasantly, "These other clans of which you speak, are these not the same clans who formed Lionclan to fight the cats from the city?" Rowanclaw stepped back uneasily.

"How could _you_ know about that?" Brackenfur swallowed loudly. He peered out of the corners of his eyes to Rowanclaw who was doing the same.

"News travels fast. Bloodclan's wrath was spread to even out here. After the battle they were weakened. Some are individual rogues now. If you truly are a part of the clans that fought as Lionclan… We owe you a great deal. Please stay tonight in our camp." He turned to walk off, and they followed. The gray cat made a snarling face but remained silent.

"There are many clans," explained the black cat, "This is Meadowclan. I'm the Deputy, Ivyclaw. This is Smokepaw and Sharpfoot, except his tongue is sharper than anything else." Sharpfoot grunted something under his breath to his apprentice, Smokepaw, which made her laugh. They continued to walk through a meadow until they came to a place that resembled a clan's camp. An abundant amount of cats were wondering around.

"Ivyclaw," yelled a strong voice from behind them, "I see that you're making our visitors feel at home." A silver she-cat stood there her yellow eyes glowing intensly.

"Moonstar, these cats fought in the battle of Lionclan. We are in their debt so much…" He said to her hopefully. The she-cat looked at the cats doubtfully.

"You escorted them here so nicely," she mewed, "that I'm sure you can escort them out."

"Moonstar. Do not be heartless. These cats are good, I am sure. Perhaps Starclan have truly sent them."

The leader stood upright and stared into Brackenfur and Rowanclaw's eyes. The entire camp entered a complete ringing silence. Moonstar turned to her deputy. She cocked her head,

"Fine. We shall let them stay until Dewwhisker returns and see what he thinks."

Then she turned to her warriors and uttered, "Watch them like hawks." They all nodded.

* * *

**Brackenfur** and Rowanclaw were confined to one quarter of the camp. They were given a couple of mice to share. 

"I hope we get home soon. Just think what could have happened while we were gone. What will Thunderclan say, when Ashfur tells them?" Brackenfur thought aloud.

"There are worse cats to be stuck with… I suppose." Rowanclaw commented.

"Hey!"

"I'm joking," she teased, and then ate hungrily at her food. "You know I love you." As Brackenfur listened to Rowanclaw, his fur bristled. Though he was hungry, his appetite only became increasingly lost, as he realized that sooner or later someone would find out about Rowanclaw… and what would happen then? He pushed the thought away, though it still lingered in the back of his mind.

* * *

**He** stayed up that night. Morning came. He nudged Rowanclaw to wake up. She rose and yawned wearily. 

"Come on, sleepyhead, time to get going." She nodded to him through the shadows.

"How long have you been up, Brackenfur?"

"Not long," he lied, "something is odd around here, though."

"What makes you say that?"

"At night, there were no stars."


	5. Sorry but

SORRY this story is discontinued for a number of reasons:

A) it doesn't agree with the latest book, STARLIGHT

B) i like Sorreltail/brackenfur better than this paring

C) Even though in all the other books Rowanclaw is a she-cat, STARLIGHT says sh-he is a tom

D) I got writer's block

E) I wanted to concentrate on other stories

SORRY... i'll replace it with a new story soon!


End file.
